


Out of Character

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Being his best friend, it was clear as day when he was acting suspicious.But you couldn't help but find him endearing no matter what.





	Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"What are you doing?" you asked. Your eyebrow lifted in clear amusement, judgement, and confusion. Oikawa froze and he slowly turned around, you can see he was desperately trying to hide something from you and he laughs, "O-Oh! Didn't see you there [F/N]-chan!"  
  
"Well, I **was**  behind you," you pointed out. An amused smirk is now playing at your pretty lips, and the pretty setter flinches at the truth in your words. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, "Whoops."  
  
"Well, what are you up to now Tooru? If it's something stupid that will get Hajime upset at you, I won't be the one that'll save your butt this time around," you answered. Oikawa pouts, a cue that his signature whining was going to being soon, and-  
  
"But [F/N]-chan!!"   
  
There it is. A full on pout, whine, plus some cute little movements with his hands and the way he actually visibly flinches and you laugh, "Seriously though Tooru, if you're going to do something stupid, at least bring someone with you so you're not being stupid alone."  
  
Oikawa's light up with mischief, but before he can say anything, you cut him off, "Not including me. I have student council duties."  
  
His shoulder drops and he frowns, "You're no fun [F/N]-chan! I thought we were best friends!"  
  
"We **are** ," you roll your eyes and upon seeing his expression light up again, you laugh, "Oh Tooru, what am I ever going to do with you?"  
  
"Love me."  
  
"I already do," you respond. Although a small pat of your heart is longing for a bit more. But your countenance reveals none of that and you asked, "So what trouble were you going to poke your nose into this time?"  
  
You fell into a steady pace with him as he continues down the hall and you hear him chuckle. It wasn't the one where he was planning mischief, or being nosy, but it was genuine. As though he was really planning to do something good and not something stupid. You turn to him, your attention fully on him now and he responds, "I wanted to do something for someone important to me."  
  
"Oh?" your tone is raised an octave higher. You were **obviously**  interested and Oikawa smiled. Not the one where it was friendly, but one that was challenging you, "Don't you want to know who [F/N]-chan?"  
  
"I do, but at the same time I don't," you honestly answered. The boy looked at you, slightly confused and you responded, "I don't want to know who it is that's caught your attention to make you act so out of character."  
  
Oikawa stops in his tracks and he almost stutters, "I-I've been out of character?"  
  
You nod, a hand on your hip and you frown, "Tooru, you didn't even notice it yourself? Your whole volleyball team has noticed that you've been off game recently and Hajime thinks that **I** did something to you."  
  
 _You did_. Oikawa grimly admits and he sighs, "[F/N]-chan, I need to be honest with you."  
  
You immediately put up a guard, and Oikawa quickly adds, "Not that I **haven't**  been!"  
  
Your eyes narrow at him and he mutters, mostly to himself, "Oh gods, here goes nothing."  
  
Within a blink of an eye, you hear what you believe to be a confession from the ridiculous setter himself and a present being shoved into your hands before he literally runs off. You look down, clearly still trying to process what happened, but upon seeing the familiar wrapping paper that you had helped him pick out, with the stationary that was neatly taped onto it. You laughed, peels of laughter filled the hallway and Oikawa was just observing you from very far away behind the lockers. And you smiled.  
  
"I like you too Tooru, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my 100 watchers give away (from DeviantArt) hehehe. (:
> 
> THIS IS FOR YOU DeeNotMe!!! ^__^ I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Thank you for watching me! hehe. Please continue to watch over me kindly~


End file.
